


Some Races Can't Be Won

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was race.</p></blockquote>





	Some Races Can't Be Won

"So, is this my best idea ever?"

"Xander checks out the cheerleading tryouts. I'm thinking goose/gander."

" And I'm thinking Anderson has got some nice assets there." They sit engrossed as the boys pound the track, clouds of dust following in their wake.

"Too bad girls can't try out. You'd be out in front."

"Supernatural mojo advantage."

"I guess that wouldn't be fair."

Buffy's thoughts shift to last night. Five vampires and she came very close to not making it. One day she's not going to win the race, but that isn't something she can talk about with her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was race.


End file.
